It's not easy to be me
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: This fic is an inside look into the life of my favorite NSA Agent and i know a lot of yours. Hints of W/L and R/Z Pallaplease this is an entire fic in West's POV okay!!!!!!


A young man was looking out the window of his room at the NSA building

SuperMan

A/N: I dedicate this to umm… let me think about this one… Ah I love all you guys so readers and writers alike who like this Character this is for you. It's something I thought up after hearing the song oh about thirty times. 

A young man was looking out the window of his room at the NSA building. He could see the city lights not too far off in the distance. He touched the window's cold surface. He saw the full moon looking down upon the field of cut grass outside. He was tempted to go out there and just run to get rid of this pumped up energy he felt. 

**__**

I can't stand to fly, 

I'm not that naïve,

I'm just out to find, 

The better part of me,

Bennett had been extra harsh on him even Lee seemed to mock him slightly along with the rest of the agents who usually mocked him. He loosened his tie slightly. He found it rather annoying to wear it in the first place. After he tossed the tie on the floor he pulled over his trust seat. Tonight instead of staring at the TV blankly usually not even interested in the shows that were on. He just wanted to watch the wind rustle the blades of grass in the field. 

He sat down sighing hanging his head over. He rubbed his temples as he remembered the harsh words Bennett said to him. "West the only reason you're still on this mission is because your uncle is my boss and I can't fire you." 

He was only trying to help out. To show them he could do something right but slowly he was starting to believe that this mission getting Zeta was becoming pointless. It wasn't always his fault it was really only half the time his fault. Both Zeta and the girl he was with were slippery characters. 

**__**

I'm more than a bird… I'm more than a plane,

More than some pretty face on the side of a train, 

It's not easy to be me…

He mostly tried to tune out their mocking. He was just their jester who they would point and laugh at. Lee would most of the time just roll her eyes. He kind of liked her. She was the only one to find him actually really funny when they were off duty not just some kind of jerk. 

He heard a slight tap at his door. He just sank back in his chair not answering hoping the person would go away. "West?" 

He turned to see Lee's shadowed figure in the darkness. "What do you want Lee?" 

"I just came to see if you were alright." 

"I'm fine now go away." He said coldly. Lee just took a step forward shutting the door. 

"Come on West I know this mission is starting to get to you. It bothers me too." 

"Why are we even bothering to chase them anymore?" 

"I don't know West." 

**__**

Wish that I could cry,

Fall upon my knees,

Find a way to lie,

About a home I'll never see,

"You don't even think this mission is worth the trouble do you?" Lee seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head. 

"No. I believed Zeta's side from day one." 

"Then why did go right along side me and shoot at him." 

"Orders I always will follow them."

**__**

It may sound absurd… but don't be naïve, 

Ever heroes have the right to bleed,

I may be disturbed… but won't you concede,

Ever heroes have the right to dream,

It's not easy to be me… 

"What if Bennett said to kill me?" 

"I think he would much rather to do that himself." 

"Thanks for making me feel much better Lee." 

"Any time." West whipped his head around looking at her in disbelief. "West I was fooling. This mission is really has to be getting to you for you to react like that." 

"I think it's not the mission I think its Bennett." 

"It's not your fault he's like that. He's not as forgiving as some people are." 

"Are you saying that my fault I don't have a sense of balance?" 

"Well your sister is a graceful dancer and your mother was a dancer too while your dad is a trapeze artist and your grandmother was a stunt rider on a horse in the circus." 

"Everyone else has a sense of balance then why am I such a klutz?" 

"It's a great mystery West. But hey I'm an outcast of the family too." 

"Why do you say that your perfect what parents wouldn't be proud of you?" 

"Mine. They wanted me to marry some rich guy they were friends with his family and I didn't want to do it so I signed up to the army and stayed here the rest of my life." 

"Hmm, I would have done the same thing." 

**__**

Up, up and away… away from me,

It's all right… you can all sleep sound tonight,

I'm not crazy… or anything…

"Really why?" 

"I don't think I would like to be forced to marry anyone I think you should marry for love not because your family wants you to, or for money or a title." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." West said standing up taking off his coat and kicking off his shoes. He slouched back into the chair. 

"Tired?" 

"Yeah." 

"Mind if I stay here with you tonight?" 

"No Lee I don't. I don't mind at all." Lee smiled before taking off her jacket. She leaned on the side of his chair. She stroked her hand through his hair. It was always wavy and unruly. He trudged his way to his bed with the help of Lee holding him up slightly. If she let him go she was sure he would fall flat on his face on the floor. 

Lee pulled back the sheets for him before slipping under them with him. She wrapped her hands around his waist. He wiggled out of her embrace and instead placed an arm around her. She smiled curling up to him. West even had a half smile on his face. 

**__**

I can't stand to fly,

I'm not that naïve,

Men weren't meant to ride 

With clouds in between their knees,

West woke up early the next day. He decided to go for a walk considering the other NSA agents wouldn't be getting up for another hour. He found a park that was across the street that seemed like a good place to go for a walk. The park was paractically empty considering it was four thirty in the morning.

He saw two familiar figures walking his way down the sidewalk. Zeta and the girl he called Ro walking towards the NSA building are they trying to get caught. The girl whispers harshly and tells them to change. It was already too late he had seen them. They tried to walk casually holding hands. 

Zeta wraps his arm around her now. West was starting think that this robot had some kind of feelings for this girl. He shakes his head as he walks in front of them. "Nice morning for a walk no?" 

"Yes it is." 

"You shouldn't walk over there Zeta you'll be asking to get caught since there's an NSA builing over there." 

"Who's Zeta?" The girl asking pertending to be clueless. 

"You're friend the one you call Zee most of the time. I saw both of you change. See ya around." 

"You're not going to try and catch us?" Ro asks in disbelief.

"I'm off duty." West walks on chuckling to himself as he can see them looking at him in shock. He was tired of it all. He didn't want to catch them it was just his job. 

**__**

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet,

Digging for kryptonite on a one way street,

Only a man in a funny red sheet, 

Looking for special things inside of me,

It's not easy being me…

THE END………………..

Disclaimer I don't own so go away. You can't find me anyway so Ha

A/N: I'll have Part Two to This Could be Heaven by the end of the day I promise…..


End file.
